


meeting the in laws (sort of?)

by TARDISqueenofbutts



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISqueenofbutts/pseuds/TARDISqueenofbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos brings Cecil to his parents house to dinner and cute happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	meeting the in laws (sort of?)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at naming things ok...  
> Anon prompt from tumblr.

Cecil was always a little anxious when Carlos' parents called. Their English wasn't the best so they usually spent most of the conversation speaking in Spanish. Usually Cecil drift off and just listen to the words he didn't understand, mesmerized by listening to Carlos speak his first language. Then he'd hear his name and jump back to reality, anxiety biting at his stomach. 

The scientist always reassured that it was nothing bad. Cecil was an important part of his life, so of course he'd be mentioned. 

Which brought them to the next subject.. 

"My parents would like to meet you," Carlos mentioned after one of his phone calls. "They have for a while but they've finally talked me into it." He paused and looked Cecil in the eyes- which were now turning into a deep blue, a sharp contrast to his burning red cheeks. "Would that be okay..?"

Despite the knot in his stomach Cecil nodded vehemently. "Yes! I mean... That would be great but I... I don't speak Spanish.." He mumbled. "And they might not like me! I'm a pretty likeable guy, I know, but they're your parents. I'm a little nervous," he admitted, giving Carlos puppy eyes. 

"Don't worry, Cecil. I'm used to translating." Carlos grabbed his boyfriends hand and smiled. "They already adore you from everything I've told them." His chinks turned a little pink and he mumbled. "You make me happy. That's all they care about."

And it was settled. 

A week later Cecil was being taken to Carlos' parents house. It wasn't too far out of town, but it certainly wasn't Nightvale, which added to Cecil's anxiety. He held tight on to his scientists hand as they entered the small home, immediately greeted by a small woman who was almost half the size of Cecil. She pulled him down for a hug, babbling something in Spanish before letting him go and giving him a bright smile. 

"Nice to meet you!" He chirped back whole heartily, even if he was unsure of anything she had said. Carlos just chuckled and pulled him towards the kitchen without any real translation. 

That was when Cecil met his father and he had to stop and look between Carlos and the man sitting at the table. They were nearly identical. 

The older man belted a laugh, obviously amused by Cecil's gesture as he stood and they shook hands. All the tension seemed to melt and suddenly his anxiety seemed silly. 

Most of the evening went by like this. Carlos speaking with his parents without much translating and Cecil enjoying how they all seemed to fit. Even without a common language he never felt left out. 

And the food. Oh wondrous glow cloud the /food/. Cecil was sure he'd never tasted anything finer and he begged Carlos to translate that directly, but his words didn't seem to fit, even if his mother seemed pleased. 

It was when he ended up doing dishes with the woman that he was finally able to understand a full phrase. 

She looked up at Cecil and said with a very heavy accent, "I am happy my son found you." And pulled him into another hug when Cecil started to tear up. 

Dinner at Carlos' parents house became a regular thing after that night.


End file.
